Sigil 014 Main
7:12:32 PM The Uncharted Lands: Ok, let's get started. 7:14:26 PM The Uncharted Lands: So, last time, you guys went to a bar in search of clues for the attempted murders of Mexana Rygale and her unborn child. You learned that the hit was most likely put out by Mexana's personal assistant, Bhadad, a seemingly human man from Kumat in the Human Colonies of Davos. 7:15:18 PM The Uncharted Lands: After several incidents, you eventually confronted Bhadad in the dungeons as he attempted to poison the assassin, a changeling named Luk. During the proceeding encounter, you learned that Bhadad was, in fact, a Djinn. 7:15:44 PM The Uncharted Lands: As he tried to escape by going mist form, some quick and clever use of Command got you trap him in a bottle instead. 7:16:15 PM The Uncharted Lands: And, so, we pick up with you all, in the dungeon, as Faeril, captain of the Guard and daughter of Rygale's second wife enters. 7:16:29 PM The Uncharted Lands: Faeril: "I came as soon as I was called. What's happening here?" 7:16:48 PM Rune: We caught the killer. ... well, Hank and Quill caught the killer. 7:17:17 PM The Uncharted Lands: Faeril: "Excellent...where?" 7:17:26 PM Rune: In the bottle. It was a Djinn. 7:18:22 PM The Uncharted Lands: Faeril: "...a Djinn?" 7:18:32 PM Rune: Yes, you know. A Djinn. 7:18:38 PM *** Quill holds up the bottle of glowing gas. *** 7:18:57 PM Quill: They weren't trying to kill her. Just get her to miscarry. 7:19:13 PM Hank: It was Bhadad who was apparently a djinn. 7:20:11 PM Hank: Those guards were here, they can confirm that we aren’t crazy. 7:20:41 PM The Uncharted Lands: Guard 1: "We can confirm. It was Bhadad and...he was...well, he certainly looked like a Djinn." 7:21:12 PM The Uncharted Lands: Faeril: "...I see...quickly, have some special manacles prepared. Bring...everything." 7:22:28 PM Rune: I don't know why, though. 7:23:16 PM The Uncharted Lands: Faeril: "That we can find out. Magic or not, we have run interrogations before." 7:24:07 PM The Uncharted Lands: Faeril: "If you want to help, you are welcome too, but you have completed your mission as given to you." 7:24:29 PM Quill: It might have something to do with some lines of succession nonsense. 7:25:18 PM The Uncharted Lands: Faeril: "It might. I don't see what a djinn would care for that for. Osenas might know more, magical beings are more his area of expertise." 7:25:44 PM The Uncharted Lands: Faeril: "But, I am not sure how much time we have left right now. I doubt a bottle will hold him forever." 7:26:06 PM Quill: How close were Bhadad and the lady? 7:26:43 PM The Uncharted Lands: Faeril: "Very. He came with her when she married my father. I've rarely seen them apart. She will be heartbroken, I am sure." 7:27:14 PM Rune: You don't suppose it was his baby, do you? 7:27:22 PM Rune: I know a lot of women are murdered for things like that. 7:27:41 PM The Uncharted Lands: There is a long quiet after that. 7:27:49 PM The Uncharted Lands: Faeril seems to be pondering this. 7:28:42 PM Quill: That's what I was thinking. 7:29:12 PM Quill: If the child is born and suddenly... Genasi. 7:29:14 PM Rune: It would be kind of a dead giveaway if they baby came over all smokey. 7:29:45 PM The Uncharted Lands: Faeril: "...her midwife had perished not long before. She was a shaman, able to sort of...see the baby as it was forming." 7:29:59 PM The Uncharted Lands: Faeril: "We simply assumed she'd died of old age, but if she knew something..." 7:30:17 PM Rune: Two murders. maybe. 7:30:37 PM The Uncharted Lands: Faeril: "Well, one murder and one attempted." 7:31:18 PM Rune: It might not be her fault, either, if it wasn't your father's baby. Djinn have magic. 7:31:38 PM The Uncharted Lands: Faeril: "We should question her, all the same." 7:32:06 PM Hank: We should contain him more securely first. 7:32:33 PM The Uncharted Lands: Faeril: "Yes, you, guards, go, manacles, now." 7:32:39 PM The Uncharted Lands: One of them runs off. 7:33:10 PM *** Quill nods. *** 7:33:42 PM The Uncharted Lands: I will say about 20-30 minutes pass. The bottle shakes, periodically, but holds. 7:34:06 PM The Uncharted Lands: The guard returns with some manacles with gold script etched into them. Also, he's carrying a light orb in his other hand. 7:34:19 PM The Uncharted Lands: Faeril: "In the cell next to the assassin." 7:34:52 PM The Uncharted Lands: They set up, and eventually she turns to you to release him. 7:36:47 PM Rune: Hank, you do it. 7:37:03 PM *** Quill hands over the jug. *** 7:37:06 PM Rune: ((OH, I gotta get pie.)) 7:37:18 PM *** Hank will open the bottle. *** 7:38:31 PM The Uncharted Lands: Poof! The smoke lets out into the cell. They shine the light on the form and it shakes and shrieks and returns to his Djinn form. Afterwards, Faeril slaps the manacles on his arms and legs, chaining them all together. 7:39:01 PM The Uncharted Lands: The guards leave and slam the large metal door. You can now only see him through this thin slot in the door. It is otherwise solid metal. 7:40:49 PM The Uncharted Lands: Faeril: "Bhadad, you are charged with conspiracy to commit murder against a noble of the house. You are subsequently charged with the murder of a servant of the house and two other potential murders. You are to be held here until such time as you may be tried and your sentence carried out." 7:41:05 PM The Uncharted Lands: Bhadad says nothing, he just sits there and stares at you all, passively. 7:41:45 PM The Uncharted Lands: Faeril: "Do you confess to the charges brought against you?" 7:41:50 PM The Uncharted Lands: Bhadad says nothing. 7:42:29 PM Quill: You think he had accomplices? 7:42:46 PM Rune: Mexana, probably. 7:43:05 PM The Uncharted Lands: Bhadad: "I worked alone." 7:44:06 PM Rune: They killed the midwife together and then he hired someone else to pin the miscarriage on an outsider. 7:44:53 PM The Uncharted Lands: Bhadad: "Interesting theory." 7:45:57 PM Rune: I don't really care if they execute her; do you? 7:46:34 PM The Uncharted Lands: ...roll insight. 7:47:51 PM The Uncharted Lands: Bhadad: "I would love to see them execute her. I have been bound to her for decades as she dragged her feet on wishes. Why else would I arrange all this other than to see her dead or miserable?" 7:50:32 PM Rune: Oh, all right. Then we're all agreed, it was all her plan all along? 7:50:35 PM *** Quill glances over at Rune. *** 7:51:08 PM The Uncharted Lands: He glowers at you. 7:52:34 PM The Uncharted Lands: Faeril: "I will have my men go and fetch her for questioning. Her sons as well." 7:52:51 PM Rune: Perfect. 7:52:55 PM The Uncharted Lands: Faeril: "Should be an interesting conversation." 7:53:17 PM Quill: ....apparently. 7:54:21 PM The Uncharted Lands: I'd say a bit more time passes and, eventually, Mexana is brought in. She is slow to move and is in nightdress. Over her shoulder is a small satchel, though. 7:54:49 PM The Uncharted Lands: Guard: "We checked it, just some potions and medicine, in case the baby comes." 7:55:11 PM Rune: So, the whole scheme was your idea, was it? 7:56:10 PM The Uncharted Lands: Mexana: "What do you mean? Why have I been brought here?" 7:57:16 PM *** Rune points at Bhadad. *** 7:57:51 PM Rune: He said you were holding him hostage and forcing him to do things for you and the whole scheme was your idea. 7:58:21 PM The Uncharted Lands: Mexana looks and sighs. "...and, in a way he's right." 7:58:30 PM The Uncharted Lands: Bhadad: "Mexana, don't--" 7:58:53 PM The Uncharted Lands: Mexana holds up a hand. "...I committed conspiracy against my own child, yes." 7:59:14 PM Rune: And the murder. 7:59:31 PM The Uncharted Lands: Mexana: "...through my command, yes." 8:00:10 PM Rune: Well, that was easier than I expected. If you don't want a baby nobody should be able to make you have one, though. But now they'll be born in prison I suppose. 8:00:54 PM The Uncharted Lands: Mexana grips her stomach with a look of pain. "I'm sorry...the poison...I have a potion in my bag. May I?" 8:01:43 PM Rune: We don't know what's in it. 8:01:46 PM Rune: So no. 8:02:57 PM The Uncharted Lands: Mexana: "...I see...this has all just gone so sideways..." 8:03:41 PM Rune: You can take her to jail now. Anna can go with. 8:04:06 PM The Uncharted Lands: Mexana: "You know, I just wish me and my family could be somewhere safe." 8:04:26 PM Rune: You could, and then he'd be free of you forever, I suppose. 8:04:41 PM The Uncharted Lands: As you are saying that. 8:05:29 PM Rune: ((Oh man, please don't let her have wished herself into an airless void or something.)) 8:05:58 PM The Uncharted Lands: As she finishes speaking, a bright light comes from her bag and suddenly...she's gone. 8:06:29 PM Rune: ((Who else is?)) 8:06:38 PM The Uncharted Lands: Bhadad also is. 8:06:55 PM The Uncharted Lands: I wanted to give people a chance to intervene if they wanted, but nobody seemed to say anything. 8:07:20 PM The Uncharted Lands: Faeril grabs her ear "What do you mean they're gone!" 8:07:41 PM Quill: ((I didn't really have anything to stop her.)) 8:08:17 PM Rune: ((I don't think there's anything we can do to stop a wish, no.)) 8:08:41 PM The Uncharted Lands: ((Ok)) 8:09:09 PM The Uncharted Lands: Faeril: "...well...that was...yeah." 8:09:11 PM Quill: ((I'm out of spells anyway.)) 8:09:12 PM Rune: Well, at least now we know what happened. 8:09:16 PM *** Quill nods. *** 8:09:31 PM Hank: And I doubt they will come back here. 8:09:44 PM Rune: The older two sons might. 8:10:00 PM Rune: It was their home and he is their father. Bhadad isn't. 8:11:46 PM The Uncharted Lands: Faeril: "Well...thank you for investigating. We at least do know what happened. Since your actual client has now vanished, we will be happy to reimburse you and your needs." 8:12:08 PM Quill: Appreciate it. What are you going to do with him? 8:12:12 PM *** Quill nods at Luk. *** 8:12:47 PM The Uncharted Lands: Faeril: "He still attempted to assassinate a noble of the house. He will be tried and, if found guilty, executed, most likely." 8:13:08 PM Rune: That seems fair. 8:13:19 PM Rune: ((What time is it ingame?)) 8:13:59 PM The Uncharted Lands: ((It's fairly late at this point. You're creeping up on midnight if it's not there already.)) 8:16:04 PM Rune: I think I'm going to go to bed. You should actually check to see if her older sons disappeared too. They might not have, if she didn't feel attached to them. 8:16:31 PM The Uncharted Lands: Faeril: "They did. Two of my people were bring them in when they vanished." 8:16:40 PM The Uncharted Lands: Faeril: "I got the call not long after." 8:16:50 PM The Uncharted Lands: Faeril: "But thank you." 8:17:42 PM Rune: ... for what it's worth, they probably didn't know a thing about it. 8:18:06 PM The Uncharted Lands: Faeril: "...well...we won't know now. I like to think the child didn't at least." 8:18:38 PM *** Quill nods. "Hopefully they didn't get wished into a dimension that was too terribly uncomfortable." *** 8:19:17 PM Rune: Or, you know... in a safe. 8:20:06 PM Rune: I want to go to bed. 8:20:19 PM The Uncharted Lands: Ok, so you guys go to bed. 8:20:36 PM *** Quill nods. *** 8:20:40 PM The Uncharted Lands: We can squish here or skip to tomorrow. Up to all of you. 8:21:10 PM The Uncharted Lands: ((brb. Gotta move.)) 8:22:25 PM The Uncharted Lands: ((Back, sorry.)) 8:22:41 PM Rune: ((We can skip!)) 8:23:13 PM The Uncharted Lands: Ok. 8:23:23 PM The Uncharted Lands: You guys wake next morning. 8:23:39 PM Nilani: fine with whatever. Also sorry for passing out. 8:23:48 PM The Uncharted Lands: ((S'ok)) 8:24:19 PM The Uncharted Lands: You awaken to the smell of a nice breakfast. You are still in the wing of the manor you were in previously. 8:25:32 PM The Uncharted Lands: If you enter, you see Anomie in her half-elven form, dressed more casually than usual. Belza and Tiprus are with her and they are all taking part in eating the food. 8:25:57 PM *** Rune gets food, and some tea. *** 8:26:09 PM Rune: Thanks for getting help last night, Anomie. 8:26:48 PM *** Hank will enter and grab some food. *** 8:27:20 PM *** Quill also gets food. *** 8:27:46 PM *** Nilani shows up. She takes a little food, but not much. *** 8:28:12 PM Hank: So I assume we are leaving soon now that we have finished the investigation? 8:28:21 PM Quill: I should hope so. 8:28:38 PM Quill: I've had enough of High Elven house politics for a bit. 8:28:52 PM Rune: Yes. 8:29:03 PM The Uncharted Lands: Anomie: "I've got enough jewels and stuff to last me." 8:29:17 PM Rune: "Got"? 8:29:38 PM Nilani: Indeed. It's better than the Fiend War, but that's not saying much. 8:30:07 PM The Uncharted Lands: Anomie: "They were given to me by Nadree, before...you know...he poofed away." 8:30:10 PM Quill: They do put emeralds in the damn bowls next to the peanuts and mints. 8:30:19 PM The Uncharted Lands: Anomie: "...most of them were given...a portion of them were given." 8:31:04 PM Hank: And the ones that weren’t? 8:31:27 PM Rune: You really shouldn't steal them. Just take the ones that were given to you. 8:31:53 PM The Uncharted Lands: Anomie: "...you people are boring, you know that? Haven't you heard of souvenirs?" 8:32:25 PM Rune: They did give you a lot of them. 8:32:29 PM | Edited 8:32:54 PM Nilani: Most of my "souvenirs" are dents on my chassis. 8:32:37 PM Hank: Return everything you obtained illegally Jim. 8:32:53 PM The Uncharted Lands: Anomie: "Fine. But I'm not happy about doing it." 8:33:03 PM Rune: That's fair. 8:33:16 PM Hank: You don’t have to be happy, in fact that is preferable. 8:33:45 PM Hank: So where are we heading when we leave? 8:34:28 PM Quill: The Mage's Guild here, I thought. 8:35:36 PM The Uncharted Lands: ((It's been a while, but I believe Hank shared his vision with you.)) 8:36:20 PM Quill: ((I probably need a refresher.)) 8:36:26 PM The Uncharted Lands: ((Hank and Anna went to the Guild library already.)) 8:36:47 PM Quill: ((I thought they went to the library in this house?)) 8:37:01 PM The Uncharted Lands: ((No, it was at the guild.)) 8:37:11 PM Quill: ((oh.)) 8:38:17 PM The Uncharted Lands: ((You know there are four stones you have to get to lead you to Sigil. One on Enora in the Uncharted Lands, for which you will need to get clearance to enter. One on Davos, way up north in the Dwarven Kingdom. One in Io'xuzush in an old temple. And one you do not know about yet.)) 8:38:47 PM Rune: We should ask Faeril if she can help us get clearance to the Uncharted Lands. 8:39:06 PM *** Quill nods. *** 8:39:57 PM The Uncharted Lands: ((Hank's vision also showed that each stone is somewhere dangerous. The Enoran one is in a big castle and attached to the armor of something huge. Hank saw large creatures around the one in Davos and the one in Io'xuzush was guarded by something large, multi-legged and was climbing walls.)) 8:40:37 PM The Uncharted Lands: Ok, so, you guys seek out Faeril? 8:40:50 PM *** Hank does. *** 8:41:36 PM *** Rune too. *** 8:42:10 PM *** Nilani tries to help find him. *** 8:42:32 PM The Uncharted Lands: Ok, so you find a guard who calls her and they point you towards her office. Entering you see a large, well adorned room with a desk at the far side. There, you see her, in her guard armor, filing some paperwork. 8:42:45 PM The Uncharted Lands: Faeril: "...yes, hello. You wanted to see me?" 8:43:52 PM Rune: We were hoping you could help us get permission to get to the Uncharted Lands. 8:45:19 PM The Uncharted Lands: Faeril: "...I may be able to. The passes themselves are easy enough to procure. A guide is going to be a bit harder. There aren't proper maps of the area and I would not recommend just trudging out into it." 8:45:52 PM Quill: WHere can we find a guide, then? 8:46:20 PM Hank: Osenas might know. 8:46:55 PM The Uncharted Lands: Faeril takes a deep breath. "...you can take Osenas, if you want him. I can probably have him arranged by the end of the day." 8:47:29 PM Quill: Hmmmm. 8:47:36 PM Quill: Let's ask him, first. 8:47:48 PM The Uncharted Lands: Faeril: "You may." 8:47:55 PM Rune: Don't worry, we're not going to let him marry some girl he doesn't know. 8:48:12 PM The Uncharted Lands: Faeril: "Please don't. He's very impulsive." 8:48:28 PM Hank: Is he still at the guild? 8:48:59 PM The Uncharted Lands: Faeril: "Yes. It might save us all some time if you take the teleportation circle this time." 8:49:30 PM Hank: That sounds good. 8:50:18 PM Rune: Yes. 8:52:07 PM The Uncharted Lands: Ok, so you guys take the circle and after a quick jump, you find yourselves at the front of this beautiful, massive library. There's a globe at the front, mahoganey shelves that go back as far as you can see and, at the front desk, just as Hank and Anna remember her, is Head Librarian Qifaera Faecelle. Again, with half-moon spectacles and a blouse with the collar going all the way up to her chin. For Rune and Quill, who've never met her, she is a slightly older half-elven woman with shock white hair kept up in a tight bun and just the showing of age in her face. 8:52:31 PM The Uncharted Lands: Qifaera: "YOU! DEFILERS OF THE SYSTEM! WHAT DO YOU--Wait...I know you." 8:52:46 PM Rune: Oh, what a beautiful building! I don't think we've defiled anything recently. 8:52:54 PM Hank: Hello again, we brought some friends this time. 8:53:24 PM The Uncharted Lands: Qifaera: "He who knows too much, yes. Your brain is still fascinating, I think. And let me look at these ones here." 8:54:00 PM Rune: He gave part of his away. 8:54:06 PM The Uncharted Lands: She comes over and begins looking Rune and Quill up and down. She takes time to investigate Rune quite closely...too closely...personal space is definitely violated. 8:54:30 PM *** Rune chomps toward her as if she's going to bite her. (But doesn't actually bite her.) *** 8:55:16 PM The Uncharted Lands: Qifaera jumps back a little. "Your pattern is lovely, and you have very nice teeth. Do you utilize a special toothpaste or is that the normal blend of mint and tracking devices?" 8:55:30 PM Rune: Thank you. It's mostly mint. 8:55:46 PM Rune: Possibly shampoo. 8:56:16 PM The Uncharted Lands: Qifaera: "If we have time, would you be willing to be scanned so I may use your pattern for a coat? It is a mostly harmless process, provided you do not move." 8:56:36 PM Rune: Sure. 8:56:59 PM Hank: As harmless as the catacombs were? Or a different scale this time? 8:57:08 PM *** Quill is looking at the globe. "Catacombs?" *** 8:58:10 PM The Uncharted Lands: Qifaera: "The catacombs of HIDDEN KNOWLEDGE! Many wish to enter, but only a select few are given such opportunities! ...fewer still leave." 8:58:42 PM *** Rune looks doubtful. *** 8:58:58 PM Nilani: That's actually fairly warranted. 8:59:03 PM The Uncharted Lands: Qifaera: "The process is not as dangerous, but it usually takes off a slight bit of skin. Nothing too important, and skin does grow back...typically." 9:00:04 PM Quill: This group has collectively already sacrificed too much for knowledge. We're looking for Osenas. 9:01:09 PM The Uncharted Lands: Qifaera: "...a bard who will not risk for knowledge? Interesting. You may be worth study some day." 9:01:23 PM Rune: He's very smart. 9:01:46 PM Rune: And not at all assholish for someone good-looking. 9:01:47 PM The Uncharted Lands: Qifaera: "Ah, Osenas! Osenas! O-SEN-AS!" 9:02:08 PM The Uncharted Lands: Qifaera: "...can you give me a hint, I don't remember who that is." 9:02:27 PM Hank: The one who brought us last time. 9:03:02 PM Quill: I prefer to just get my knowledge the non-sacrificy ways. 9:04:26 PM The Uncharted Lands: Qifaera: "Oh, yes, that one. He runs fae creatures and their ancestry, I believe. That's in the old tomes, the 600s, I believe in the system. 9:04:34 PM The Uncharted Lands: Qifaera: "Up the stairs and to the right." 9:04:38 PM | Edited 9:05:01 PM Nilani: ...I am reminded of something. It might not be best to borrow them at the current time, but do you have any writings by one Liliya Androssi? She was my progenitor, of sorts. 9:05:35 PM | Edited 9:05:53 PM The Uncharted Lands: Qifaera taps her chin in thought. "Let me check. What was her school of magic? Arcanist? Transmutation?" 9:06:20 PM Nilani: I am... unsure. She was a wizard, but that doesn't really narrow it down all that much. 9:06:52 PM The Uncharted Lands: Qifaera waves her hand over some scrolls and tomes and they begin to move on their own. 9:07:15 PM The Uncharted Lands: Qifaera: "Can I get a rough time period to work with? A date range when they may have been written?" 9:08:00 PM Nilani: Likely around the inception of the Fiend War. 9:08:51 PM Nilani: Possibly earlier or later. She was an elf, so the date range is likely very broad. 9:09:53 PM The Uncharted Lands: The movement stops. "Let me see. ...not much, it appears she left our order for a Davosian branch after not much time. There are four scrolls, two of which are largely unreadable in their state. You may check them out if you wish, though." 9:10:36 PM The Uncharted Lands: She gives you their numbers in the system, so you may look for them if you wish. 9:11:33 PM Nilani: I'll see about that after we're done with the current business. 9:11:50 PM *** Nilani turns to the others. "Sorry for interrupting, by the way." *** 9:12:05 PM *** Quill waves it off. *** 9:12:07 PM Rune: I thought it was a good idea. 9:12:11 PM Quill: It is. 9:12:35 PM Quill: We'll find your scrolls. Maybe you'll be able to read them. 9:12:56 PM The Uncharted Lands: So, Osenas first? 9:13:20 PM *** Hank will stay at the front desk. *** 9:13:37 PM The Uncharted Lands: Do you guys wanna split up? 9:13:47 PM *** Quill will go find Osenas. *** 9:14:27 PM *** Rune sticks with Quill. *** 9:16:57 PM The Uncharted Lands: Qifaera: "...you seem troubled, boy." 9:18:25 PM Hank: You mentioned the knowing too much earlier, do you have any books referencing deals with the deity Ioun? 9:19:03 PM The Uncharted Lands: Qifaera: "No. That is not our mission. We do not play with Gods, dear boy." 9:19:57 PM Hank: Any stories or tales or anything referencing Ioun? 9:21:31 PM The Uncharted Lands: Qifaera: "...let me check." 9:21:46 PM Hank: Thank you. 9:22:53 PM The Uncharted Lands: She flips through the tomes like before. "We have her mentioned 14 times across a number of histories. I am not finding any books on her specifically." 9:24:45 PM Hank: Where can I find the histories that mention her and do any mention her more heavily than others? 9:25:48 PM The Uncharted Lands: Qifaera: "You may search the 800s. Here is a list of numbers. Know I am only this agreeable cause the moon is in recession. Otherwise, you would be most dissatisfied!" 9:26:29 PM Hank: Thank you ... and the moon. 9:26:45 PM *** Hank heads to the 800’s *** 9:50:09 PM The Uncharted Lands: Ok, so everyone meets back up at the front. 9:50:26 PM Quill: We found Osenas! 9:50:40 PM Nilani: Hey, ehm... 9:51:14 PM *** Nilani sounds embarassed. "So, at least one of you can read elven, right?" *** 9:51:24 PM Quill: Yeah. 9:51:51 PM Nilani: Would you mind translating this for me? 9:51:59 PM *** Nilani holds out a scroll. *** 9:52:20 PM *** Quill takes it! *** 9:54:08 PM Hank: Did Osenas agree? 9:54:18 PM *** Quill nods. *** 9:54:22 PM The Uncharted Lands: Osenas: "I did!" 9:54:46 PM The Uncharted Lands: Osenas: "I am proud to be a part of...whatever you are doing. Please just get me out of here. 9:55:13 PM Rune: He's bored. Have you considered being an adventurer? We could use a third wizard. 9:56:24 PM The Uncharted Lands: Osenas: "I wanted to, but my mother denied me. She and father want me somewhere nearby and the guild helps us maintain a certain level of influence." 9:56:54 PM Rune: Adventurers can have influence, mind you. 9:57:32 PM The Uncharted Lands: Osenas: "Yeah, tell my father that." 9:57:52 PM Rune: He's not here or I would. Come on, let's get going. 9:57:54 PM *** Quill looks at Anna. "This scroll talks about this woman finding a special mineral. *** 9:59:08 PM Quill: A metal that was already millennia old when she found it.